LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P2/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen walking down a hall in the king's castle) Alex: So, where are we going exactly? Halian: We're gonna take you to the crown jewel of the city. Jack: Crown jewel? The entire city already looks nice enough. Halian: It's not just any jewel heroes, it's something else entirely. Solneer: And it's important that it doesn't fall into The Grimlord's hands. Erin: Why? Solneer: Because this gem has the potential to manipulate the universe itself. (The guards ahead of them open the door, revealing a pedestal with a floating blue stone on top of it) Izuku: Whoa... Omega: What is that? Solneer: This. Is the Space Stone, a stone created by one of the fallen gods. It's power can manipulate the galaxy itself to suit the user's needs. Alex: Wow! That's impressive! Erin: Wait, the Space Stone? But Strange has- Halian: The Time Stone? Erin: Yeah. Solneer: Oh that's not all, your friend Lestros is the vessal for The Reality Stone. Jack: WHAT?! Uraraka: I KNEW IT!! Lestros: Hehe, yeah... Alex: Well, how many more stones are there? Solneer: Hard to say. I've scanned over every known Universe in this Multiverse and I've found nothing so far. I know it's a risk, but I fear they may have ended up in Multiverse X or some other Multiverse out there. Lestros: Really? How? Solneer: There are many different worlds across the Omniverse Lestros. Coruscant, Earth, Remnant, Sentai 6, not to mention all of the other worlds that have fallen or were destroyed by Alkorin's forces. Alex: Right. Halian: That's why we keep this one here. Their power is too much for the public to withstand. And who knows what'll happen if the Grimlord or his men get their mossy hands on it. Omega: *Looks closey at the stone* This stone controls space. Amazing Mina: Yeah. Its crazy to think something this has so much power. Alex: But...If there's more, where could they be? Solneer: Well, I entrust you kids will search for any when you're done here. Erin: Oh we will sir. *Looks at Lestros* We know what these things can do first hand. Lestros: What? Tom: Yeah its no wonder you could do all the crazy stuff you can do if you have a stone that can warp reality at will. Izuku: Wow. Not only a god but the power to wrap reality. You must be one of the powerful people in the Multi-Universe! Lestros: Well I- Erin: Dude you could beat Yoshikage and the Sinsiter 6 all by yourself! Lestros: Huh. Yeah I guess you're right there. Halian: With his power, he could do anything. Solneer: Yeah. A God's power doesn't just stem from the stones. Lestros: Well I won't let you down Solneer! I'll prove myself worthy of this power! Solneer: I know you will. Just be careful next time. Lestros: I will. Alex: So...Other Multiverses huh? Yuri: That's a lot of searching ahead of us. Tom: Not to mention the turmoil going on in Multiverse X right now. Solneer: True. That has me a bit scared as well. Halian: Well, I'm sure the guardians there can keep it at bay. Solneer: Yeah, I hope so... Alex: So, what n- ???: HALIAN!! (The heroes turn toward the doors as the guards stand ready) Erin: What was that?! Halian: Oh no.... (A loud banging sound is heard on the door) Halian: He sent the Grim Knights. (A sharp branch breaks through the door, impaling on of the guards before it pulls back through the door. The door is then kicked open as five Grim Knight Wood Spirits stand ready to fight) Knight #1: We've come for those kids! Jack: Oh its these guys again huh? Uraraka: Seems they're mad about before. Alex: These ones are clearly different though. Erin: They're definitely bigger. Knight #3: Hurry up! We have no time for games! Jack: Is that so? Knight #4: Precisely! Erin: Yeah well, we got no time for scrubs like you. Knight #2: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Erin: You heard me? You guys don't stand a chance. Shoto: You sound very confident right now Erin. Erin: Of course. We got nothing to worry from these guys, given who's with us right now. Lestros: Huh? Alex: Yeah go on man! Do your thing! Lestros: Oh umm, okay then. Knight #2: So you throw the glowing boy at us huh? Lestros: You're gonna regret those words tree man. Tom: Oh these poor trees have no idea. Mina: Yeah. We don't even need to fight anymore thanks to Lestros! (Solneer looks at the heroes after hearing that statement) Knight #1: GET HIM!! Lestros: Goodbye. (Lestros snaps his fingers, causing the Knights to vanish from existence) Halian: Whoa! Lestros: There. Problem solved. Erin: See? What did I tell ya? Nothing but a bunch of scrubs. Lestros: I guess they were. Alex: Man Lestros! You're on a whole other level compared to us! Izuku: That kind of power is so unreal! I could see a 100 times and still not believe it! Lestros: Thank you! (Solneer and Helian are seen together) Helian: Something wrong Solneer? You're looking at your friends a little odd. Solneer: I knew it was a bad idea for Lestros to reveal himself to them... Helian: Why sir? Solneer: Seeing a power they don't understand, something they believe is more powerful then anything they are capable of, they'll think he could solve all they're problems, beat all the villains himself. Helian:... Couldn't he? Solneer: Yes, but that's not what I want from him. I want him to save the Omniverse sure, but to be used as a puppet? No. Halian: I see. Should we tell him? Solneer:..... Halian: Solneer? Solneer: Let him figure it out himself. It's the least he deserves for revealing himself in the first place. Halian: Oh. Okay then. (The heroes are then seen praising Lestros) Uraraka: You're awesome Lestros! Momo: How me and Tenya won that fight against I have no clue. Tom: You might end up being the number 1 hero forever. Lestros: Thanks guys. That really means a lot you think so much of me. Alex: You know it! You're the coolest guy in the Omniverse! Lestros: Okay let's not take it that far guys. Erin: We have to! Izuku: You've done so much in such short time man! (Halian and Solneer are seen again) Halian: They definitely do appreciate him though. Solneer: Yes. I just hope they're ready for the hunt when it's all over. Halian: Did you decide where you're sending your stone? Solneer: The Mind Stone? Halian: Yes. Solneer: I don't know. The Defenders' Multiverse is too full of strife to send it there. Halian: What about X? Solneer: Well, there are a lot of options there, but it's still a risk. I don't want any of those villains over there to get it, that's for damn sure. Halian: But there's more Guardians there right? Solneer: I guess but....I don't know. Halian: Send it somewhere where no villain will find it then. Solneer: Maybe but what realm is there that isn't infested with evil? Halian: Just send it to X Solneer. With the villains distracted by the Knights, maybe it can be hidden covertly, maybe on Sentai 6 or Remnant. Somewhere far far away from the prying eyes of the Omniverse. Solneer: I will try Halian. Halian: I know you will. (The heroes approach Solneer and Halian) Solneer: So, you defeated the knights huh Lestros? Lestros: Sure did boss. Halian: Well that certainly is impressive. The Grimlord's personal guard isn't normally something to trifle with. He won't be happy when he finds they haven't returned. Lestros: Oh I know. I planned on it. Solneer: At least the stone is safe...for now. Halian: Who knows when they'll be back... Alex: Well when they do, we'll have Lestros to deal with them! Lestros: Aw you guys flatter me. Solneer: Just try not to abuse the power Lestros. Lestros: Oh I won't man. You can trust me on that. Alex: Yeah! Erin: With you around, saving this planet's gonna be a snap! Tom: Hell yeah! Solneer: Just remember that it'll take all of you to save Beacon City kids. Alex: We know Solneer. Izuku: You can count on us to save this planet! Erin: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find this Grim guy, so Lestros can defeat him and we can all go home. I can't keep Rose waiting. Jack: Yeah. Let's get back out there and find this guy. Halian: Well if you wanna go that far, his kingdom's on the east side of the woods. You can't miss it. Solneer: Yeah. It's a big mess of trees, moss, vines and grass. It's hard to miss. Alex: Got it. We'll head out immediately. Solneer: Good luck heroes. Be careful out there. Halian: Those woods are full of Wood Animals. Erin: Don't worry, we'll be fine! We got Lestros on our side! Alex: Then let's go guys! There's no time to waste! (The heroes nod as they turn and run out the door) Halian: You think they'll be alright? Solneer: With Lestros on their side? Definitely. I just hope they don't rely on him to beat Barkanos. Halian: Trust me Solneer, they'll need more than Lestros to beat him. Solneer: I hope you're right. Halian: Trust me, I am. (The two watch as the heroes leave, hoping that they'll be enough to defeat the Wood Spirits once and for all) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts